The Wedding Planner
by singing-dancing-beauty-queen
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the best wedding planner in the wizarding world but two people she least expected to see wanted her to plan their wedding. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. What happens when people start to falling in love with the wrong people?
1. Late Lovers

Ginny sat at her desk drumming her fingers against it. She had been waiting over an hour and a half for a client and she was beginning to get impatient. ­

_W__here the hell are they?_ She thought to herself as she continued to drum her fingers against the desk. A buzz sounded and Ginny sighed with relief. _Finalllllyyyy,_­ she thought and pressed a button on her receiver.

'Hey Gin the couple are here now. I'm gonna send them in ok?' Marianne asked. She was the secretary and Magical Moments and she was also one of Ginny's best friends.

Ginny was a wedding planner and had been planning weddings for over 5 years now and she was the best in the business. Everyone wanted to her to plan their wedding and she was getting paid extremely well.

'Yeah send them in Marie.' she said and pressed the button on the receiver again which turned it off. The door slid open and the couple walked in. To her surprise standing in front of her was Draco and Pansy. She gasped slightly and stood.

'Hi, I'm Ginny and welcome to Magical Moments. Do take a seat and we can get straight onto planning.' She said opened a drawer in her desk pulling out a huge binder that was pink and white. Pansy and Draco both sat in the two chairs facing her.

'Well what style of wedding would you like? Traditional, folk, muggle, wizard?' she asked them flicking through her binder until she found the page she was looking for.

'Well I wanted to have a wedding that was different from everyone else's and very unique Weasel.' Pansy said not forgetting to call Ginny by her Hogwarts nickname.

She sighed and flicked through her binder once again. 'Ok Pansy, so what did you have in mind?' Ginny asked her, her eyes lifting from her binder to look at Pansy.

She found it difficult to look at her. She had on way too much makeup on, her mascara was thick and dark making her look gothic and her black eye shadow didn't help that look. She had dark crimson blusher on which made her look like a Dutch china doll. She was wearing an expensive looking robe which was black which green and silver stitching along the hem and the pockets.

'Well I wanted to have a black wedding dress and the bridesmaids to have dark green that glowed. The walls would be black and as I walked down the isle green fireworks would light up the sky signalling me through. I would need 6 inch heels in green and I want my hair curled and trailing down my back and I want green fairies along the edge of the isle so I can see where I'm walking in the dark.' Pansy said without even taking a breath.

She glanced at Draco to see what he thought of the idea. Obviously he didn't think it was a good idea at all. 'Well that sounds extremely pleasant. Let's ask Draco what he thinks about all this.' Ginny said grinning. She and Pansy both turned to look at Draco.

Draco swallowed hard and put on a fake, forced smile. 'Sounds perfect love. Whatever you want you can have.' he said and turned to face Ginny, scowling at her.

'Well where do you think you'd like the venue? I know some really nice castles or you could have it outside at night in the dark.' Ginny suggested.

She flicked through her binder once again and showed then some pictures of venues that she thought would be appropriate for the type of wedding they wanted. Pansy scowled at the pictures whereas Draco looked thoughtful.

'Excuse me. Not all of us want to get married in a dump Weasel. I mean come on; we don't all want to get married like you would have done.' Pansy drawled and then turned to face Draco. 'Isn't that right my Drakie-poo?' Pansy cooed and Draco shuddered but this went unnoticed by pansy but it didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

'Ok then Pansy. Number one, I'm not married, number two, I'm doing my job, number three, find your own venue if you don't like mine. You can fire me off of wedding if you want, I really don't care. I have so many people who are desperate for me to plan their wedding so don't go wasting my time.' Ginny snapped, shocking Pansy and also Draco. He hadn't seen her react like this before and he knew what she was saying was right.

_Flashback_

'_I found us a wedding planner Pansy.' Draco called walking into the kitchen finding Pansy sitting on the table sipping her coffee__, smiling seductively at Draco. Well a smile she thought was seductive but somehow Draco could not agree. _

'_Who is it baby? __We need the best wedding ever; you know that more than anything. This wedding needs to show people who they're dealing with. Show them that we're Malfoy's and we're it.' Pansy said swinging her legs back and forth. _

_**She's as bad as Lucius going on about upholding the Malfoy pride. **__Draco thought groaning inwardly._

_She was wearing a tight, dark green shirt that clung to her like a __limpet clung to a rock. She was also wearing a tiny black skirt which showed off most her thighs. Draco did not think her outfit was flattering let alone sexy. He thought it made her look cheap and whore-like. _

'_Come on Drakie__, who's this wedding planner that's gonna give us the wedding that will never be forgotten?' Pansy asked eagerly. _

'_That would be Ginevra Weasley.' Draco said with a smirk. Pansy's face was worse that he expected. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, her mascara smudging causing her tears to look like black rivers. _

'_How could you?' she cried between sobs. He hadn't realised that she would be this upset about it. Mind you she was a girl and this was a wedding they were talking about. _

'_Our wedding is going to be ruined now. This is weasel we're talkin__g about. She's a stupid muggle lover and she knows nothing about the wedding we want.' She sobbed uncontrollably. _

_Draco was getting annoyed now. 'Pansy, stop your pathetic crying. She's the best wedding planner in the wizarding world and we're having her and that's final.' He snapped storming out of the room leaving Pansy sobbing on the table. _

_End of flashback_

There was an unpleasant silence in the room. Draco's eyes darted from Pansy to Ginny. Ginny was wearing a long black skirt that covered her thighs to just above her knee and a white blouse that had a few buttons undone slightly showing her cleavage but not enough to look sluttish.

She had a pair of skin coloured tights on and was wearing approximately one inch black heels. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun on the nape of her neck and she had a small amount of mascara on as well as light blusher and pink lip gloss.

_She looks gorgeous_ he thought to himself before he could disable that thought. He mentally kicked himself after processing the thought, shaking his head to get rid of it. He looked back up at Ginny and smiled.

'Sorry about Pansy. She just wants everything to be perfect. We know you'll do a great job and that we will have fun planning the wedding together. We really appreciate that you're making time for us even though we are not your favourite people Ginny.' Draco said calmly.

Ginny was gob smacked along with Pansy. Ginny looked up at Draco and he smiled slightly at her and she smiled back in return.

'Well honestly I didn't know it was you two who were getting married but I put differences aside for weddings as I know how special they are to people. Actually I'm a tad honoured to be planning your wedding. You're extremely popular and it would be great publicity for my company.' She said blushing slightly from his comment before.

She stood up and closed her folder, putting it under one arm. 'Well I'm really sorry but as you arrived late I've got to get home. My daughter is waiting for me.' She said and grabbed her briefcase in her free hand.

'I thought you weren't married.' Draco asked curiously. She smiled slightly picking up odd few things that she needed.

'I'm not.' She said simply and walked out of the room. Draco followed her, Pansy quick on his tail. Ginny was heading towards the front desk to where Marianne was seated.

'Can I get Alyssa please?' she asked smiling at Marie. 'Sure.' She said and pushed open the door that led past the front desk.

'Mummmyy,' Alyssa called running towards Ginny. She put down her stuff and held her arms out to Alyssa and picked her up, swinging her around.

'Hey baby. Did you have fun today? I'm sorry mummy's a bit late but she got caught up.' She said putting down her 5 year old daughter.

'Yeah it was great fun. We coloured pwetty pictures and pwayed wiv dollies.' She said smiling. She had bright red hair like her mother and glistening green eyes that were full of life.

'Sounds like fun, but it's time for us to go home now, though honey.' She said picking up her briefcase and files in one hand and holding out her other hand for Alyssa to take.

Alyssa took it happily and swung their arms back and forth. Ginny kicked the door open with her foot and saw Draco standing in the foyer looking at her with an amused expression; Pansy however did not look so pleased.

Ginny sighed, putting down her briefcase and folders and let go of Alyssa's hand. She grabbed her black, heavy woollen coat off the rack, hanging it over one arm.

'Um is there a reason you guys are still here?' Ginny asked unhooking the coat from her arm and putting an arm through the sleeve.

'Well we need a next appointment, Ginny,' Draco said, his amused expression still stuck to his face.

'Oh yeah, well seeing as you don't like my venues and they are quite important, think of the places you may be interested to get married and call me on my WizCell. Here's my card with my number. My address is also on there if it is an emergency.' She said putting her other arm through the free sleeve, shrugging her shoulders so her coat sat comfortably on herself.

She handed Draco the card pointing to her number and address. She took Alyssa's hand again and grabbed her stuff in her other hand.

'Well I've got to be going now so see you next time.' She said and walked out of the building and over to her car. 'Get mummy's keys out of her pocket will you?' Ginny asked her daughter.

Alyssa looked up to her and smiled taking her mother's keys from her pocket and handed them to her. 'Thanks sweetie.' She said kissing her daughter's forehead before she unlocked her car.

She opened the back door setting her briefcase down on the floor and she picked up Alyssa and sat her down in her booster seat and buckled her up. She closed the door and walked around to the right side of the car and got into the drivers seat after taking off her coat and placing it on the passenger seat next to her.

She put the key in the ignition and turned the key and began to drive. 'I like pwetty dresses. Can I go to a wedding?' Alyssa asked her grinning cheekily.

'You will one day Hon but for now you better leave the weddings to mummy ok?' Ginny said grinning, her eyes never leaving the road.

'Ok mummy. Why is mummy not mawwied?' Alyssa asked her making Ginny's smile fade slightly.

'Because mummy doesn't love anybody except you. You're my special girl. It's me and you always.' She said smiling as she turned right, stopping at a zebra crossing to let man walk across.

'Me and you always.' Alyssa echoed in the back. They began to move again once the man walked across. Ginny inserted a disk to her CD player and put it on to track three.

Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not.

Ginny sung along to the music, her finger tapping on the steering wheel every so often. She pulled into the driveway of her house pressing a button to open the garage. She pulled into the garage and took her disk out of the CD player before taking her key out of the ignition.

She got out and walked around to the other side of the car, her footsteps echoing in the garage. She opened the door and unbuckled Alyssa, lifting her out of the booster seat and setting her down on the cold, stone floor.

'Can Alyssa hold mummy's briefcase so I can unlock the house?' Ginny asked and Alyssa nodded enthusiastically taking the briefcase in her small hands.

Ginny got out her wand and flicked it, making the briefcase lighter for Alyssa who now carried it with ease. She grabbed her coat from the front seat and hooked it on her arm and walked over to the door. She unlocked it, holding it open for Alyssa to walk through.

'Put mummy's briefcase down here please sweetie then you can go watch TV.' Ginny said hanging her coat up on the rack and kicked her shoes off.

Alyssa set down her briefcase and ran and jumped on the black leather sofa grabbing the remote and switching the TV on. Ginny smiled at her daughter before trudging upstairs to get into something more comfy.

The house was quite expensive. It had four floors; first floor had the kitchen, living room, garden, toilet, closet and dining room. Second floor had a bathroom, 2 guestrooms with on suites, playroom, office and linen closet. The third floor had Ginny's bedroom with on suite, Alyssa's bedroom, bathroom and office. The forth floor was just an attic where they stored stuff like Ginny's old school stuff and stuff they didn't use much.

Ginny climbed up two flights of stairs and walked into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She pulled off her tights and her skirt replacing them with some comfy jeans. She took off her white blouse and pulled on a shirt that had the superman sign on it. She pulled on some green fluffy slippers and went back downstairs feeling much more comfortable.

Alyssa was still watching TV so Ginny decided to make dinner. 'What do you want for dinner baby?' Ginny called out from the kitchen. 'Macroni cheese please,' Alyssa said from the living room.

Ginny got out a pan and poured boiling water into it. She found the macaroni and poured it into the pan and let it cook while she made the sauce. Half an hour later Ginny had finished.

'Come in here baby and eat your supper.' Ginny said as she put Alyssa's meal down on the breakfast bar. She lifted Alyssa up onto the chair and she began to eat. Ginny got herself a bowl and began to eat.

She sent Alyssa to bed after reading her a bedtime story and after that Ginny retired to bed herself. It had been a long day. She changed into her old red nightdress and climbed into her soft, comfy bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was away in dreamland.

--------

I wasn't planning on adding this so soon but i guess this is a sorry for taking so long to update and i already have some chapters for this writting so you shouldn't have to wait too long. Once again thanks to everyone who has and will reveiw my work and hope you enjoy.


	2. The Banished Boxes Of Behind

Light streaked through the curtains waking Ginny from her peaceful sleep. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and stretched her arms up above her head. She yawned, swinging her legs over the left side of the side and stood up, the cold air welcoming her.

She grabbed her pink, fluffy dressing gown off the hanger on the door and wrapped it tightly around herself, instantly warming her up. She pushed her feet into her old, worn slippers and opened her bedroom door quietly and made her way downstairs.

It was eight forty-five in the morning and Alyssa was already sitting on the sofa watching the morning cartoons. Ginny made her way over to her and kissed her forehead.

'Hey baby, did you have a good sleep?' she asked Alyssa sitting down on the sofa next to her. Alyssa looked away from the TV and up at her mum.

'Yeah, teddy looks after me.' Alyssa said crawling into her mother's lap. Ginny automatically stroked her hair soothingly and cuddled her.

'That's good isn't it? Teddy's a good watch bear. Do you want some breakfast?' Ginny asked her picking her up and resting her on her hip.

She carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the worktop. She got some coffee out of the cupboard and put a spoonful into her 'best mum ever' mug that her mum and Alyssa made for her birthday a few years back.

'Um ya, can I have Wiz-Pops?' she asked Ginny. Ginny grabbed the kettle and filled it up with water so she could make her coffee.

'Sure thing. Go get them out of the pantry and I'll get you a bowel and some milk.' Ginny said lifting Alyssa down so she could get the cereal.

Alyssa went to get her Wiz-Pops and Ginny got her a bowel out of the top cupboard above the sink. Alyssa handed her mum the box and Ginny poured the cereal into the plastic bowel that was covered in fairies. The cereal was shaped into wizard hats and wands, chocolate frogs and many other things that were associated with the wizarding world.

Alyssa got the milk from the fridge and poured it onto her cereal while managing to spill a large amount onto the floor at the same time. Ginny sighed and took her wand out, murmuring a spell causing the puddle of milk to disappear.

'Alyssa wants to do that.' Alyssa said jumping up and down.

'Not yet baby. When you're a big girl you can do magic but now you have to eat your Wiz-Pops like a good girl.' Ginny said placing the bowl on the table where Alyssa loved to sit.

Alyssa nodded walking over to her seat and sitting down. Ginny smiled patting her head then began to clean up around the kitchen. She watched Alyssa eat from behind the counter smiling. She'd never regretted anything to do with her daughter other than who it was with.

Tears misted up her eyes and she wiped them away with the hem of the apron she was wearing. There was a knock at the door and she hurried over to get it. She pulled open the wooden door and looked at her neighbour's son Scott.

'Hey Miss. Weasley, can Alyssa come play? My mum's taking us to the park and we really want Alyssa to help us finish the den.' he said eagerly. She grinned and nodded.

'Alyssa, Scott wants you to go to the park with them. Grab your coat and your scarf and don't go getting stuck in any trees ok?' she said grinning.

Alyssa nodded frantically and took her pink coat off the hook. Ginny kissed her goodbye on the cheek and hugged her. 'Have fun, be home by supper time.' she said grinning.

She waved as the two ran over to Samantha's car. 'Have her home by five please.' she said to Samantha and she nodded in return. She waved as the car backed out of the driveway and disappeared down the road, out of sight.

She sighed and walked back into the house and began to hoover and dust the muggle way. Sometimes she forgot she was a witch with living in a muggle neighbourhood and being surrounded by muggle appliances.

On her kitchen wall hung her calendar. Next to it had a do-to list which Ginny had to fulfil. She glanced at it and saw that her most important job was cleaning out the attic. She'd been delaying it for weeks as she hated going up there. It reminded her so much of Harry and her life before Alyssa.

She brushed away a few stray tears and walked upstairs so she could change into older clothes. Entering her bedroom, she pulled off her pink dressing gown and hung it up on the hook behind her bedroom door. She pulled off her pyjamas and pulled on her favourite underwear.

It always made her feel better wearing her padded, black, silky bra as it gave her a boost and her boy shorts were comfy yet sexy at the same time. It had green hemming and made her feel beautiful. She'd only recently bought underwear such as these. Her mother always said a proper woman wears proper, plain underwear but Ginny begged to differ.

Overtop she pulled on her old but comfy velvet track pants which were emerald green and put on a black camisole which she covered overtop with her matching velvet, green hoodie. She tied her hair up into a messy ponytail and dapped on a bit of makeup and checked herself in the mirror.

_Not perfect but it will do_ she said to herself and walked out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind.

She looked up at the attic and groaned before grabbed the pull down ladder which was attached the attic trap door. She pulled it down until the bottom touched the ground and she tugged it to see if it was stable.

_Here goes nothing._ She said to herself and began to climb up the stairs, one at a time.

She finally reached the top to which she was thankful for and climbed in through the small space on hands and knees. She coughed as she inhaled the dusty air which had been sealed in for at least three years.

To the left there was container which had cleaning products piled into it. She pulled out a blue bottle which was an air purifier and she squirted it into the air and the dust disappeared from sight. Fred and George had made them for her, being creative and all. It was mixed with muggle and wizard products which made them extremely affective and easy to use.

She pulled boxes towards her and dropped them down to the floor below onto the cushions she'd laid around the ladder. She wiped away the beads of sweat collecting on her forehead with the back of her hand and crawled further into the attic.

She sat on her knees and glanced at what was in a cardboard box. Baubles and tinsel was piled up to the brim of the box and she shut it before anything fell out. She tossed it down like she'd done with the previous boxes and continued to do so until there was one box left.

She approached the box with caution and took a peak inside. The box was filled with photo frames and photo albums, Polaroid pictures and photo booth strips. A stray tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away and crossed her legs in front of the box.

She pulled out a photo frame which sat on the top of the pile. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Harry, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he was kissing her cheek and she was giggling. It was taken in the summer, the day after Harry's graduation party.

_Ginny was sitting on the garden bench next to Harry. They'd started going out after Christmas in Ginny's fifth year. She was ecstatically happy and he seemed happy too. __He grinned at her and pulled her into his lap and she giggled as he kissed her neck up to her jaw line. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and smiled._

_She'd dreamed of her and Harry doing stuff like this as a couple. He pulled her up and twirled her around and walked behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist. He kissed her cheek lightly with his oh so smooth lips and she giggled as his lips tickled her. FLASH! A bright light flashed in front of their eyes and Mrs. Weasley stood before them a camera in her hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Harry laughed and Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend._

Pearly trails of tears made their way down her face, dripping onto her knees. She blinked profusely and picked up another object from the box, the photo booth strip. The top picture was her and Harry making silly faces, the one below was Harry kissing Ginny's cheek and her giggling. The second from bottom was Harry kissing her neck, his hands in hers and the bottom one was Harry kissing her passionately on the lips. Both their eyes were closed and Ginny's arms were bound around his neck, playing with his raven hair.

_Harry grinned at Ginny as he eyed the photo booth. 'No, no, no,' Ginny said as she backed away from the booth but Harry pulled h__er back and pushed her inside. He inserted some money and got in with her. A woman's voice rung out in thee booth giving them instructions to what they had to do. He pulled her into his lap and grinned at her. _

'_Pull a funny face,' he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her, sending shivers up her spine. She nodded and stuck her tongue out where as Harry had his eyes go cross-eyed and make his tongue touch his nose. The camera flashed and then they changed their pose. _

_Harry placed his lips onto her cheek and Ginny giggled and the second flash flashed and once again they changed poses. Harry was now nibbling on her neck and Ginny couldn't help but giggle as his soft, smooth lips tickled her delicate, pale skin. Another flash and Ginny and Harry changed poses for the last time. _

_Harry kissed her passionately on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck responding hungrily to the kiss with the same amount of passion. Her fingertips played Harry's hair and his fingers began to creep up the back of her shirt. The flash appeared and the woman's voice told them there time was over._

_She swatted Harry's hand away and pulled him out to collect their pictures from the slot it had come out of. 'That was the first time I've been inside a muggle photo booth,' Ginny said as she admired the pictures. She handed the other strip to Harry as he had paid for two. The two walked away from the booth, smiling and laughing the whole time. _

She pulled away other photos, giving them a glance then putting them down next to her. A picture caught her eye and she pulled it out. It was photo of the day Harry proposed to her. It was a cutting from the newspaper as Harry seemed to have talked the journalists and asked them to come especially.

They were at the most expensive restaurant in the wizarding world and the most selected families were allowed entry. Harry potter being one of them and Mrs. Ginny Potter would be too. It was just after her graduation that he proposed as she was 17 and had permission even though her parents would gladly give it to her. She hadn't hesitated when she agreed to marry Harry as she was madly in love with him.

_Desert had just come and Harry looked a tad nervous about something. __He grabbed Ginny's hands and held them in his. He got off his chair knelt down in front of her. She gasped and looked at Harry, really wondering if he was going to propose. _

'_You are my past, my present and more importantly my future. I would be nothing without you and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' he asked her smiling. _

_He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it revealing a gorgeous engagement ring. It had a diamond in the middle and two rubies either side of it. She practically jumped down him and the two fell onto the floor, Ginny on top of him. _

'_Yes, yes, yes.' she said and kissed him hard on the lips._

_Everyone in the restaurant clapped and dozens of cameras flashed. She pulled him up and hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist. She couldn't wait to share the news with her family._

Towards the bottom of the pile were letters that Harry has sent when he went off on 'business trips'. Now she knew why they happened so frequently. He was sneaking around with Cho while she worked and missed her boyfriend. Most of the letters were from before he proposed but a few were afterwards as well. She slipped one of them out of the envelope and began to read.

_My beloved Ginny,_

_I miss you so and wish I could be with you, holding you in my arms. I wish we could be together, enjoying life and looking at what our future will hold. I want to hold you, kiss you, and make love to you. I want to be anywhere as long as I'm with you. I hate these business trips as much as you do but you know these have to be done so we'll be able to have the luxuries we want. I have to go now but I'm always thinking of you and can't wait to see you soon._

_Love Harry xxxx_

Most of the letters had a similar content. He told her how much he loved her and how he missed her so badly. He talked about making love to her and holding her in his arms when the whole time we have making love to Cho and holding Cho in his arms. She wiped away her tears angrily for what felt like the hundredth time today.

There were only a few things now left in the box. there was her engagement ring which was in a velvet box which was similar to the one Harry gave it to her in, a charm bracelet that Harry gave her for her birthday, the wrapper of the first chocolate frog that he'd given her since they'd started going out and finally a photo album. A large white photo album which had stars and hearts decorating it.

But this wasn't any ordinary photo album.

This was the wedding album…

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Had a lot going on. Hopefully i'll have the next up soon and i am still working on A letter to the Enemy chapter so that should be uploaded soon. Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed and please keep doing so. :) :) :)


	3. The Wedding Scandal

Sorry it's been so long everyone, had a very busy few months but hopefully updates shall be more frequent.

* * *

Ginny shut her eyes tightly then reopened then slowly

Ginny shut her eyes tightly then reopened then slowly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to relive the past quite yet. She lifted the album up with shaky hands and placed it on her knees and opened the album. The first page had a comment that her mother had written.

_To m__y beloved daughter and my son in law Harry._

_Love Mum xxxx_

She turned the next page and the first picture was of Ginny's hand bearing her engagement ring. Underneath was a picture of her, Harry and her mother planning for the wedding. All three looked ecstatic and they were deep in conversation about the wedding.

It took six months to plan the wedding and it was to be held on the twenty-fifth of December – Christmas. Ginny had always wanted a wedding where there was mistletoe above the husband and wife to be and snow falling as they declared their undying love for one another and she was over the moon that she was about to get it.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

_It was the morning of the wedding and Ginny was so happy. She and the bridesmaids were getting ready at the burrow in Ginny's room. Ginny was standing in her long wedding dress in front of a full length mirror. __The dress was a silk halter neck, covered in crystals and beads down to her waist. A pearl necklace hung around her dainty neck and pearl earrings clung to her earlobes. White roses clipped back some of her silky red hair and the rest hung in loose curls, cascading down her back. Her shoes were simple and plain but still stunning and her veil was pushed back over head so she had a clear view of herself._

_Her bridesmaids Hermione and Luna and her flower girls were her five year old __niece Katie and the daughter of Ron and Hermione, Amber. The bridesmaids were dressed in red strapless and carried a small bouquet of red roses. The flower girls too wore red but the dresses had short sleeves. Jeremy was the ring bearer. He was Bill's and Fleur's six year old son. _

_While Ginny was getting ready with Hermione and Luna, Katie, Amber and Jeremy ran around the house excitedly. Many a time Hermione told Amber to be careful about ruining her dress but her daughter paid no heed. Ginny just laughed as they ran around them while Hermione did her makeup. _

_She frowned slightly as Colin burst through the doors. 'Colin is everything ok?' she asked him. He shook his head gravely and took Ginny's hand and led her outside the room. _

'_Harry's cheating on you with Cho. I saw him and Cho snogging at the door of your house __while you were at your hen night and they seemed pretty eager to get inside,' he said. Ginny looked at him, silent tears trickling down her pale cheeks._

'_When we get to the chapel I'll break it off and tell everyone what he did.' she said and entered the room, letting Hermione finish getting her ready. _

_As much as the truth __hurt her she wasn't exactly surprised. Harry had been working late a lot and going on long work trips. She hadn't suspected it to be anything but now she realised she just didn't want to believe that he was cheating on her. _

_Once they were all ready they app__arated to the chapel Ginny and her bridesmaid and flower girls made their way to the waiting room just next to where the ceremony was to take place. The organs started up and Hermione and Luna walked down the isle followed by Katie and Amber, throwing petals along the isle._

_Ginny took a deep breath and headed down the isle. Her father gave her his arm but she shook her head and __began to walk briskly down the isle alone. She was livid but composed herself as she could see Cho making signs at Harry. He understood clearly and walked up to the podium and pointed his wand to his throat causing his voice to get louder. _

'_Excuse me everyone. I'm sorry to say but the wedding has now been cancelled as I have only just been informed that the woman I am meant to marry today has been cheating on me with Colin Creevy. It has only just become apparent so I'm sorry about this inconvenience. The after party is being held in the garden behind the chapel so make your way over there now and you can get a drink or something. I must leave now.' he said and brushed past Ginny as he exited the chapel. _

_Ginny had tears __in her eyes and looked at her family for support but only to find them chasing after Harry. Hermione shook her head in disappointment and ran after Harry as well beckoning Amber to follow. All the guests looked at her with disgust and left to either go home or make their way to the garden which was ready for the after party. _

_Luna walked over to her and hugged her tightly. 'Oh Gin, they are silly not to listen to your side of the story. I know you wouldn't do that to Harry because you love him very much.' she said cradling Ginny in her arms. _

_Colin also comforted her and told her that everything would be ok. Ginny knew it wasn't true but she needed to hear it anyway as she had now__ hit an all time low. _

'_We'll take you home.' Colin__ said and the three of them apparated away. _

_That night she, Luna and Colin talked and she cried and digested about 13 boxes of chocolates while they watched soppy romantic films, typical break-up style. She drank around 4 bottles of wine and 3 bottles of fire whiskey. She was extremely drunk but she didn't care. She was in the process of mending her shattered heart that she thought could never be fixed. _

* * *

Tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes. Reliving that memory was painful and she felt like a knife had been plunged through her heart. Her family were still giving her the cold shoulder and she was heartbroken about it for weeks.

After that she was more mad then anything that her brothers wouldn't even listen to their sister's side of the story and that her parents wouldn't either. Everyone in the wizarding world had heard about 'Ginny's betrayal' or so they called it.

Her WizCell rang, brining her back to present day. She flipped her cell open and answered it. 'Hello,' she said into the phone. She wiped her eyes again, trying to make herself look presentable even though she knew the person at the other end couldn't see her.

'Um hey Ginny, it's Draco. Pansy's found a place she loves and we were wondering if you could come look at it now, that's if you're not busy.' he said.

Ginny glanced down at herself and gulped. 'Give me an hour. I need to have a shower and get changed. 'Where is it?' she asked him, getting up from the floor and piling the things back into the box and lifting it up. The box slipped out of her hands and landed on her foot. She let out a high pitched yelp.

'Gin, are you ok?' he asked her worriedly.

She swore under her breath as she kicked the box off her foot. 'Yeah I'm fine. Anyway, where's the place I need to get to and how long do you think we'll be there because I need to sort out Alyssa.' she said as she picked up for the second time. She was beginning to wonder what she was doing with the damn box in the first place.

'It's at Creshaw Castle. We'll probably be there a long time as Pansy does like to make sure everything is perfect. You could bring Alyssa along if you wanted. Pansy would throw a hissy fit but then she'd get over it when I threaten her about the wedding.' he said chuckling slightly.

She gave a small laugh which made Draco smile. _She's got a gorgeous laugh,_ he thought to himself smiling. 'She's with a friend at the minute so I'll ask his mum if she can stay a little longer, it's no trouble, really.' she said as she reached the top of the ladder and dropped the box down with a sigh of relief.

'Okay well I'll see you then. We might go and see more places from there but if we run out of time we could go another time or something. Just tell me if you need to leave because I don't want to hold you up.' he said sincerely.

She was completely shocked at the way he was acting. He was being polite and sincere and that was very new for him. She hadn't seen him since Hogwarts which was six years ago and he really seemed to have changed. She was fully aware of him secretly helping the order during the war and his dad was now dead but he still kept it low key seeing as Pansy seemed to be still part of the Death Eater crowd.

'I will do but I don't think that would be necessary. I could even get Alyssa to sleep over. I know how wedding's are so I understand how eager you must be to get it all ready and be married as soon as possible.' she said.

He smiled at her willingness to help him. 'Gin listen, I understand that your daughter comes first you just have to see it too and not worry about what other people are going to think. If it was my daughter I would be exactly the same. When I get married to Pansy isn't a problem. It could be next week or next year, it's not a big deal so stop stressing.' he told her in a demanding yet soft tone.

She was more than shocked at his speech and was lost for words for a few moments. 'Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. No one seems to realise that my whole life isn't just planning weddings for people. No one seems to notice that I have a five years old daughter who needs love and affection. Sometimes I just want to snuggle up and watch T.V. with her and not worry about what time I need to get to bed because I have to get up at six in the morning to go to work.' she said it as though she'd been wanting to say that for an extremely long time.

'No thanks needed. You do what's best for you and we'll work around you. You're the boss in a weird way I guess.' he said grinning. 'Well I'll let you get ready and I'll see you soon, bye.' he said and they both hung up after bidding their goodbyes.

Ginny put her phone away into her hoodie pocket and climbed down the ladder to the third floor. She made her way to her on suite bathroom and took a shower, washing away her tears as well as her dreadful memories, but she knew they would only be erased for a short time.

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and walked back into her bedroom. She dried herself then put on a simple knee length black skirt and a clean, white blouse. Pulling skin coloured tights on and slipping her feet into her shoes she did a simple drying charm on her hair and headed downstairs.

Standing in front of the medium sized mirror in the hall she twisted her hair into a bun and grabbed her keys and went to Aylssa's friend's house to talk to his mum. After she sorted out Aylssa, she apparated to Creshaw Castle.

She stumbled slightly and fell into something. Well, more like someone. She looked up to see Draco holding her so she wouldn't topple over. She pulled herself up and straightened her clothes.

'Sorry about that. I haven't been able to concentrate so well. Apparating was never my favourite form of transport.' she said blushing slightly.

He grinned down at her. 'Fully understandable. Personally, I'm not too fond of it either. Pansy's just gone off to talk to the castle owner to see if he could give us a tour or something. Do you think its ok?' he asked her, watching her face for a change in expression.

For the first time since she'd arrived she glanced up at the castle and gasped. The castle, which sat on top of a hill, was built impeccably out of a gorgeous looking black stone. There were four towers; each with an emerald green flag attached to it. The doors were huge and made out of almost black wood. The whole site to her looked slightly frightening but then again it wasn't her wedding or her choice to where they were to marry.

'It's…pleasant.' she said facing him though her eyes avoided him so he wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying. He smirked at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'You don't like it, do you? Don't lie. I'm not too fond of it either but you know there are some things you need to do to keep your fiancée happy.' he said smiling. She smiled back sadly.

'It's your wedding too. A girl may dream of a fairytale wedding since she was a child but I know guys have there dreams too and you have a right to a wedding you want too. A marriage is about communicating and coming to a compromise, not one getting everything they want and the other's hopes and dreams being left in the dark.' she said.

Taking a step closer to him she laid a hand on his arm in an act of comfort. He looked up from the ground and looked at her smiling. He grasped her free hand with his big one and gave it a squeeze as if to say thank you.

'Drakie…' Pansy's voice called through the cool air and the two jumped apart as her figure got nearer. 'Drakie darling, I talked to the owner and he said that we could have are wedding in the forest at midnight and have the guests stay overnight at the castle and have the toasts and stuff there.' she said clapping her hands together gleefully.

'What do you think Draco?' she asked him and turned to face him. His face was all of a sudden expressionless.

'Anything you want Pans.' he said and she grinned ecstatically. Her grin then moulded itself into a smirk and her eyes danced with mischief.

'And I have the perfect idea to what the symbol to our wedding can be,' she said smirking even more if that was even possible.

'And what would that be Pansy,' he asked her with less curiosity then intended.

'The dark mark,' she said darkly.

* * *

Please review


	4. Wedding Wishes

Ginny let out a quiet, shocked gasp. Draco's face turned from curious to complete fury.

'What the hell are you thinking? Are you completely insane? There is no way in hell or beyond that I will have the Dark Mark as the symbol for my wedding. No one is going to come to the wedding and you are going to get us arrested for your dumb idea. You should just let me plan the whole thing because you obviously are going to mess the whole thing up!' he yelled at her.

Ginny was shocked and that shocked her even more. She'd seen him like that at school when he was having rows with Marcus Flint or the Ravenclaw he broke up with because she claimed he loved her. She couldn't believe she was shocked at seeing Draco yell at someone with that much rage. Maybe it was because she thought he was a changed man or the fact that he was older and more mature but somehow the way he did it seemed different.

Then she remembered what he was actually yelling about. The Dark Mark. He was actually yelling at Pansy for a right reason. He wasn't allowing the Dark Lord to rule and command his wedding by having his symbol at his wedding.

The reasons he stated were for being arrested or having a no-show but that didn't feel like the real reason to Ginny. Deep down she felt as though he was actually no because he didn't worship the Dark Lord or want to be one of his servants that kissed his feet. No, she could see that he wanted to be his own person without being ruled over by Voldemort.

Draco turned back to Ginny as in remembering that she was still there. 'Oh excuse Pansy, please don't say anything about this, she's just suffering from pre wedding blues. She's a little delusional at the moment. Pansy honey, you should go home and lie down. I'm going to go out for a drink for a bit, I'll see you at home soon,' he said and Pansy huffed and apparated. Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration and anger.

'Hey Draco, do you want to come back to mine and get a drink? We could talk about it if you want and I may be able to help with dealing with Pansy.' When he looked up at her with a shocked expression she gave him a shy smile and blushed.

'Um yeah, sure. That sounds great.'

Ginny smiled at him and took his hand. 'We'll side apparate, its easier.' she said and he nodded. She pictured her home and as she opened her eyes they were standing in the living room.

'Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee? Firewhiskey?' She asked him walking into the kitchen.

'Firewhiskey would be great thanks,' he said glancing around at the house.

'Sure, sit down anywhere you want,' she said walking out of the kitchen and into the lounging area and waiting for him to sit.

He sat down on a sofa and Ginny sat down next to him, handing him a bottle of firewhiskey and opening her own.

'Thanks' he said before opening the bottle and taking a big swig. She took a sip and kicked off her shoes.

'So how do you picture your wedding?' Ginny asked him. She'd been very curious as to how he wanted to get married.

'Well I'd want a small wedding really. I know that doesn't seem like something I want but it is. Close family and friends. I always imagined a garden wedding for some reason though I wouldn't mind a church though nothing too fancy. I think my father would kill me if he knew this. He's so for the whole, "we must look as though he have so much money and must show people we have the best" but what if the best isn't what you want? What then? You just end up living a life to impress others and try and make them jealous. That's not living, that's just existing for somebody else.' He said and took another gulp of firewhiskey.

Ginny was more than surprised. It was the kind of wedding she always pictured herself. Simple dress, close family, outside in the sunshine. It was most definitely not the kind of wedding she pictured him wanting.

'Very similar to the kind of wedding I want. Something simple, yet memorable. I want the focus to be on the vow, on showing how much we love each other, not the decorations or the fancy church. A wedding is meant to be about showing your partner how much you love them. Not who can spend the most money and get the most publicity. I've seen so many weddings like that. People just wanting to show off all their money with 14 tier cakes and the most expensive flowers and caterers and the women competing with how long their train is or how heavy the dress will be. It's ridiculous really. Those weddings aren't based around love, just money.

The weddings I really see lasting are the ones where they come into my office holding hands, smiles plastered on their faces and always asking what the other wants. "Love, what sort of flowers would you like?" and just seeing them discuss. One even told me that nothing mattered other than the fact that they should share their love with their family and friends. Celebrating love and life like it should be. It brought a tear to my eye.' She said smiling.

The talk of weddings was really getting to her although she was doing her best to hide it. It made her think of Harry and how much it hurt. Tears began to form in her eyes and though she did her best not to let any fall, one lone tear trickled down the side of her face. Draco, still smiling turned to face her and the smile fell off his lips.

'Ginny, what's wrong?' He asked placing an arm around her shoulders. Ginny buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. He wrapped both arms around her and rocked her back and forth gently.

'Gin, what's wrong?' he asked rubbing her back in small circles. Ginny took deep breathes, trying to stop herself shaking and subside the tears.

'All the talk of weddings has made me think of things that happened to me a long time ago.' she said and removed her face from his shoulder before wiping her eyes.

'Do you want to talk about it? It might help to get it off your chest.' Draco offered and she nodded slightly. She took a deep breathe and let it out again before continuing.

'I'm surprised you don't know actually, it was in the newspaper. Well not really the truth but still to do with It.' she told him then finished drinking her firewhiskey and places it down on the coffee table in front of her.

'I've not been reading the newspapers. Find they don't have much truth in them anymore.' he said and she nodded in agreement.

Nothing exciting seemed to have been happening in the wizarding world so the Daily Prophet had taken to writing lies and changing the truth to interest readers.

Looking him straight in the eye and taking a deep breath, she opened up to him, letting the past flood out, opening doors she'd kept locked for a long time. Draco nodded and urged her to continue as she broke down during her detailed description of the past.

When she had finished and her tears had stopped, she yawned, the crying and reminiscing tiring her greatly. He rubbed her back with the palm of his hand, in small soothing circles to help calm and relax her. As her head rested against his chest, she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. She sat up and stretched as she yawned whilst looking around the room. She realised she was on the sofa instead of her bed and sat very still for a moment, a look of concentration etched on her face.

A laugh brought her out of her reverie. Draco was sitting on the sofa opposite her, a smiling Alyssa curled up next to him. The events of earlier all came flooding back and her cheeks flushed crimson at her embarrassing breakdown she had in front of him.

'What happened,' she asked, smoothing out her hair which she assumed looked a complete mess.

Draco hid his grin and replied, 'You fell asleep earlier. Scott's mum called, wondering where you were and I said you were feeling under the weather so I went to pick her up for you.'

Ginny smiled at his thoughtfulness, the old Draco would have left Alyssa with Scott's mum and not cared at all.

'Thank you, I really appreciate it. Did you have fun with Scott, Alyssa?' She asked her daughter, who was looking fondly at Draco.

'Yeah it was gweat. We finished the den and played for ages," she said excitedly, her head bobbing up and down as she spoke.

Ginny looked at her watch and swore quietly under her breath when she saw it read 18.00.

'Uh-oh, mummy said a bad word,' Alyssa said in a sing-song voice and Draco chuckled.

"Mummy's very sorry, she just realised that she was running late. Draco will you do me a favour? Oh sorry, Pansy is probably wondering where you are. I'll just have to call Seamus and say I'll be late. He's going to be so angry…'

Draco cut off her rambling, 'Gin, what do you need me to do?' She looked at him in shock, her mouth agape.

'Do you know how to cook, you can use your wand if need be. There are ingredients in the pantry and the fridge, Alyssa isn't fussy. Thank you so much. I need to have a shower and get dressed, I should be down in about half an hour,' she gushed, so pleased he was able to help.

She bent down and kissed Alyssa on the forehead and in the spur of the moment she kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to get ready. She jumped in the shower and washed herself as quickly as possible, keeping in mind the time. She cast a drying charm on herself and then curled her hair loosely using her wand.

She went into her room and checked the time, 18.20 and she still had her make-up do as well as get dressed and take Alyssa to her mothers. She put on her underwear and opened up her wardrobe and picked out her dress for the event. It was a red halter dress that ended just above the knee, which looked elegant and sexy at the same time. It showed the right amount of cleavage without looking tarty.

She sat down on her stool in front of her vanity table and put on her make-up. She put on a small amount of blusher, some mascara, eye liner and some shimmery brown eye shadow. She added some clear gloss on her lips and smiled at her reflection. She pulled on a pair of strappy heels and grabbed her clutch purse in which she put her wand, her WizCell and her money in before heading downstairs in a rush.

It was quarter to seven and Ginny was beginning to panic. Alyssa was just finishing her dinner and Draco was sitting next to her. The two were talking about quidditch.

'I love the Chudley Cannons. Ron buys me stuff for my birthday, like last year I got a Chudley Cannons T-shirt,' she rambled on and Draco nodded and smiled, hiding his distaste for her favourite quidditch team.

Ginny smiled at the two of them but quickly remembered what time is was and began to panic again.

'Alyssa baby, put your bowl in the sink and put your shoes on. You're going to go see grandma.' Alyssa jumped up and ran to the sink, putting her empty bowl in it and ran to get her shoes and put them on.

Draco turned around and looked at her and a small gasp escaped from his lips. He stood up and let his eyes rake over her whole body, taking her all in.

'Wow, you look great. Where are you off to, anyway? I forgot to ask before,' he said. She blushed slightly at the compliment and hung her head slightly, looking at the ground.

'It's a charity event to celebrate the opening of the orphanages that were formed for the orphans who lost their parents in the war,' she said, 'and thank you.'

He swore under his breath. 'Ginny, I really have to go. I'm meant to be attending with Pansy and I completely forgot about it. I had a lovely evening, thank you.' He kissed her on the cheek quickly and went over to Alyssa, kissed her forehead and said goodbye before running of the door.

Ginny stood their in shock, he'd kissed her on the cheek and that confused her greatly. She looked up at the clock and ran over to Alyssa.

'Come on sweetie, lets go over to the fireplace so we can floo to Granma's,' she said and pulled Alyssa into the fireplace with her and said, "The Burrow" as she threw the floo powder down.

The two of them stepped of the fireplace and into the burrow to be smothered by Molly Weasley. 'Mum, really, I'm running late, I was meant to meet Seamus outside the ballroom 10 minutes ago,' and her mother finally let go.

'Alyssa sweetie, mummy's going out for a bit so you have fun with Grandma, ok?' Alyssa nodded and Ginny kissed her on the forehead and flew out the door and apparated to the ballroom.

She took a deep breath to try and shake off the nausea of apparating. Seamus was leaning against the wall, looking very pissed off. Ginny cringed and ran over to him and gave him the

"I'm so sorry but you have to forgive me because I look so great" look and apologises profusely. He scowled at her but took her arm and led her into the ballroom.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated with lavish decorations and grand chandeliers adorned with diamonds. In the middle of the room was a dance floor, couples dancing to the soft, slow music.

She smiled as she took in the sight, appreciating the beauty, Seamus began to drag her off to the drinks table and poured them both some punch.

She and Seamus had been dating for a few months and Ginny was very happy with their relationship. She still had some commitment issues because of everything with Harry but over time it got easier for her to deal with the pain and move on with her life. She felt safe when she was with Seamus and he treated her with a level of respect.

The music began to dim and everyone stopped and looked up at the podium where James Desmond was waiting to speak.


	5. Ballroom Blues

After the speech the layout of the ballroom rearranged and tables were all spread out, laid with exquisite dining plates, beautiful floral centrepieces and silk table cloths. Ginny tucked her hand into the crook of Seamus' elbow as gracefully walked around to find their table.

After a few minutes, they found their table and Seamus sat down without pulling Ginny's chair out for her. She gave a slight huff but sat down next to him, not making a fuss. They were the first couple at the table and Seamus looked over the right, away from Ginny, obviously still angry about her late arrival. They sat in awkward silence; Ginny hoping people would quickly sit down at their table and break the silence.

She heard the scraping of a chair and looked up gratefully, silently thanking the people who had arrived. To her surprise she saw Draco in front of her, pulling out Pansy's chair for her. She sat down without so much of a thank you and Ginny wondered why such an ungrateful woman had a man like Draco. She flushed at her thoughts and angrily scowled at her lap, smoothing out the napkin to distract herself from her thoughts of Draco being a good man.

"Good evening Ginny, Seamus", said a deep, manly voice that brought Ginny out of her reverie. She looked up at him, hoping that her blush had died down.

"Good evening Draco, Pansy. How are you both this evening?" She asked politely, a small, kind smile on her face.

Pansy scoffed and muttered something about it being good until she saw Ginny. Draco bent over and whispered something into her ear and she cowered away from him slightly.

"We're very well; thank you Ginny, though you don't look too well, you're a little flushed. I do suppose it is rather hot in here however," he said kindly. Ginny flushed even more and told him she was fine.

The starters appeared a few moments later and throughout the dinner Ginny and Draco made conversation with an occasional input from Pansy or Seamus though neither seemed pleased at the prospect of being dragged into the conversation.

As soon as the desert dishes disappeared Seamus hastily excused himself and left the table in a rush. Ginny brushed it off, knowing how Seamus hated these functions and how he especially hated Draco and Pansy.

Ginny stayed at the table for half an hour longer then decided it would be best if she went to go find Seamus to relieve him of his boyfriend duties and take him home. She glanced around the ballroom, hoping to see him but after scanning the room she decided he must have gone outside for some air.

As she pushed open the heavy wooden doors a cool breeze hit her, causing her hair and dress to fly back slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself to cover herself from the chill and walked quickly around the courtyard. She'd been searching for over fifteen minutes when she decided it would be best just to wait for him inside.

Whilst heading to the entrance, she spotted a couple pressed up against the wall, the man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist, hers around his neck, the two of them kissing. She was about to quickly rush past them, embarrassed to have caught them when they pulled back from the kiss and she could see both of their faces. A look of pure anger and hurt etched onto her face and her eyes welled up.

The man was Seamus and the woman was Lavender Brown, one of her best friends at Hogwarts. She stood there in front of them, her mouth gaping, eyes damp as she tried to get over the shock of her boyfriend and her best friend destroying her trust. When Seamus looked up and saw Ginny his eyes filled with guilt. He pushed Lavender away and tries to touch Ginny but she stepped back, shushing his apology.

"Sorry? You're Sorry? Sorry you got caught maybe. And you Lavender, I knew you got around but I thought that even you limited yourself to single men," she said and shook off his grip on her arm and hurried back into the ballroom.

The tears that had welled up in her eyes fell and she brushed them away angrily, annoyed at herself. She felt betrayed and hurt at what Seamus and Lavender had done put she was mainly angry at herself for letting it happen again, opening herself up and giving someone an opportunity to take advantage of her vulnerability.

Once inside she headed straight for the ladies' room where she washed her face and reapplied some make-up trying to cover up the blotchiness of her eyes. She looked in the mirror once more and forced a smile though to her it looked all wrong.

Ginny returned to the ballroom and was greeted with the sight of couples slow dancing to a romantic song in low lighting and she couldn't take it. She walked briskly to the cloak room and summoned her cloak with a simple accio spell. She pulled it on and left the building.

When she got outside she sat down on the pavement and took her shoes off, wincing as she did so. She couldn't believe that she'd let it happen again, that she'd let a man walk all over her. She mentally threw insults at herself, calling herself stupid amongst other things. She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and raised voices.

"I'm sick of this, all you seem to be able to do publically humiliate me. We're not even married yet and you keep insulting people and causing a scene. The wars over Pansy, Voldemort's dead. You can't keep acting as if your thoughts are ok because they're not. Yes we were brought up with it but you have to get over yourself and see that we're all the same fucking people.

You need to stop thinking like a Death Eater because you're not one. I'm trying to escape the bad image my father left for me, and here you are making it so damn difficult. How am I meant to show them I've changed when you're showing them you haven't? Just go home Pansy, I've got to go back inside and apologise for you," Draco's voice yelled angrily.

Pansy wanted to respond but the look on Draco's face told her it would be best if she didn't. She huffed and apparated away.

Draco turned around to head back inside when he saw Ginny. His angry look faded away as he sat down next to her. "Sorry you had to hear that, it's been a stressful night. You don't look well, are you alright?" He asked and looked at Ginny intently who was avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine," she mumbled looking away, trying to hide the tears that had resurfaced. He frowned a little, thinking.

He then gently lifted her chin and made her look at him. "You're not fine, what happened? Where's Seamus?" He asked his voice full of sincerity.

She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him, too ashamed of what had happened. "I've lost him," she mumbled, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke and completely broke down, resting her head against his chest. He rocked her slightly, like a small child and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. They sat like this for only a few minutes but for them it felt like hours.

When Ginny had finally stopped crying and was finally able to breathe steadily she said, "I saw him with Lavender, getting to know each other very well with their lips. How could I be so stupid after everything with harry? How could I fall for it all over again?" She said, sitting back a little, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that she'd been crying on her client. She cleared her throat and smoothed down her dress, smoothing out her dress more than necessary.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, you don't deserve this. This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself," he said, feeling great sympathy for her. "You are beautiful woman who will find a man who treats her right, I know it. And you know what, it's his loss. He will one day realise what he lost and kick himself for being a jerk. Any guy would be lucky to have you Ginny so please don't lose hope."

His speech touched her and a small smile formed on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment with the sound of her voice.

"I just...I just thought things were going well for once. Nothing seems to be going right for me anymore. I used to be a really happy child and enjoyed life. And then i started at Hogwarts and there was the Chamber of Secrets drama and I lost a lot of my friends but I recovered from that. And I was happy. Harry finally noticed me and we were happy together. We were happy for a really long time and he proposed and we were going to get married and be the happy couple everyone was rooting for. Everyone was rooting for us except him. He ruined us. He ruined me. He turned everyone against me.

The only people who would talk to me were Luna and Colin. They were all I had. That was until I fell in love with Seamus. I hadn't been that happy since Harry. I thought I would finally get a happy ending. I thought wrong. I'm never going to find that special someone. I'm never going to get married. All I'm going to do is plan weddings, never have my own." She finished her speech and let out a deep breath afterwards, feeling relieved to have let it all out.

She felt slightly pathetic though. She was pouring her out to her client, forcing him to listen to her problems. "I'm sorry for making you listen to all my problems, it's not fair. You shouldn't have to. You hired me to help plan your wedding, not to listen to my stupid pathetic life. Go, enjoy the party. I'm fine now," She said, avoiding looking at him.

He frowned slightly at this. "You aren't just some woman I hired to plan my wedding. I thought we were friends, or at least people who would help each other when they were hurting. I want to help you, Ginny. I've hurt you so much in the past and I want to be able to make it up to you. And your life is not pathetic. You help people plant the most important day of their life. You bring joy to people. That is an incredible thing to you."

She looked at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. He touched her arm lightly and she shivered. "You've been so great with Pansy and I and if there is anything I can do to help, I will do it," He said, looking directly into her eyes and she could tell he was speaking the truth.

She stood up, feeling suddenly awkward about the intimacy between them. "Um, I should probably head home. Alyssa will want me," She said and pulled out her wand, ready to apparated.

"Wait, I'll just grab my cloak and I'll escort you home," Draco said, resting a hand on her arm to stop her. She protested, saying she was perfectly able to get herself home but he refused, stating them he was raised a gentlemen and he would not allow her to go home alone.

She gave in and they both went back into the ballroom so Draco could get his cloak. People were still dancing to the slow soft music being played. Ginny smiled as she watched and Draco turned to look at her. He too smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to floor. She looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she questioned him and he just grinned at her.

"_We _are dancing," he said and placed his hand on the small of her back and he began to lead her around the floor.

Her hand rested on his shoulder and she smiled trying to hide it from Draco but despite her best efforts he saw it, causing him to smile too. People began to stare at the strange pairing, shocked that two enemies were dancing so beautifully and gracefully together.

Seamus, who had lavender on his arm, stood in the corner watching his beautiful ex girlfriend dance with a man that he hated, a man that she should hate. Anger raged through him and he glared at the two of them. Ginny saw Seamus looking at them and she smirked at him and looked closer to Draco, resting her head against his chest. Her heart started to beat faster as she took in his intoxicating scent.

The song ended and she pulled away, looking over to where Seamus had been standing only to find him gone. From the corner of her eye she saw him storming out with Lavender running after him. She looked around the room, noticing that people were staring at them.

She blushed at looked down. "I should probably grab my cloak so I can take you home," Draco said quietly and Ginny just nodded and followed him off the floor. Draco grabbed his cloak from the cloakroom and put it on. He put his hand behind Ginny's back and guided her to the front door when an Auror ran over to them, out of breath and red in the face.

"Miss Weasley, we've been looking for you everywhere. Thank goodness we found you," an Auror said quickly as soon as they were inside. "Mrs. Weasley just flooed and she said your daughter is missing," he said quickly, taking a huge gulp after speaking, trying to increase his intake of oxygen.

Ginny's face paled and her eyes widened. Tears began to form in her eyes and she opened her mouth but no words seemed to come out. Draco's mouth was open in shock but she shook himself out of it, knowing that he needed to take control of the situation since Ginny was in shock.

He thanked the Auror and pulled out his wand, ready to apparated. He cleared his throat, grabbed onto Ginny and yelled clearly, "The Burrow."

* * *

Sorry it has taken my absolutely ages to upload. Life has been crazy right now and i haven't been in the mood to write. Well here's the chapter i hope you all enjoy and review. Happy new year everyone!


	6. Finding The Ones We Have Lost

As soon as they arrived at the burrow Ginny ran to the house and began pounding on the door. The door opened and Mollie Weasley appeared, tearful and distraught. Draco held back, worried about her family would react to him being on their land. Ginny hugged her mother then went inside.

Mollie looked over at Draco and smiled and waved a hand at him, ushering inside. He returned the smile and hesitantly moved closer to the house. As soon as he was in reach of Mollie, she pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Draco. It was most gentlemanly of you," she said.

He shook off the compliment, saying how it was down to his upbringing. The two of them entered the house only to be bombarded by Ginny's brothers, none of which looked pleased to see him.

"What's that scumbag doing here?"

"Who let him in here?"

"I'm going to kill that blasted ferret."

These were some of the greetings Draco got. Mollie shut them all up with a glare and told them he was a guest and they had to be polite. They all groaned, especially Ron but obeyed none the less.

The living room was full of people; Aurors, family, friends. Draco looked around the room, taking in the atmosphere. On the wall he saw a clock, though it wasn't an ordinary clock. All the Weasley family members were on the clock and Alyssa's hand pointed to Lost. Mollie had gone over to Ginny where the two of them were having a discussion.

"Mother, I don't care how much power he has, he is coming nowhere near me or Alyssa. You know how I feel about this but of course you don't care how I feel. All he did was lie to the whole of the wizardly world so they all think I'm a common whore. We are not calling Harry fucking Potter and that is final," Ginny said in her calm, professional tone. Her fists were clenched and her face flushed. It was obvious that she was about to burst with anger.

She stormed outside, slamming the door as she left. Mollie began to cry, and Ron hugged her, saying that Ginny was only stressed because Alyssa was missing and she didn't mean any of it.

"Of course I care about how she feels but Harry could really help us right now. No one is taking this seriously. What if we don't find her?" She sobbed, sinking to the ground. Ron sat down next to her, trying to comfort her. Draco slipped out the back door, hoping to find Ginny and calm her down.

Ginny was sitting, leaning up against an old oak tree, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting upon them. Her body was shaking due to her sobbing as well as shivering from the cold. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"We'll find her. It is going to be okay. And we'll do it without Harry fucking Potter." He was teasing her, she knew it but her emotions were wild and it caused her to sob harder.

"Hey, it was a joke. I'm sorry. It's going to be ok Ginny, I promise. Aurors are here, they will find her. All you can do is wait and try and calm down." He felt her nod her head and he smiled slightly, pleased she acknowledged him. Her sobbing quietened and her breathing became for regulated.

"Ginny, you should go inside or you'll get sick, sitting out here in the cold. And you should go and apologise to your mother. She is only trying to help. She loves you."

She nodded again and stood up, wiping the tears from her face. "Yeah I will. Thank you Draco, for everything." She smiled at him and she brushed her lips against his cheek lightly and ran off inside. She ignored the tingle she felt, putting it down to the cold.

Draco let out a sigh and looked around, trying to see if Alyssa was anywhere to be seem. He didn't want to return inside and he felt that he would be of more use looking for Alyssa.

Despite the Weasleys being poor, they seemed to have a lot of land. A lot of land meant a lot of places for a small girl to run and hide. Most of the land was sparse and empty. The only thing Draco could see in the distance was what seemed to be a forest though it was difficult to see in the darkness.

He lit his wand using the Lumos spell and headed towards the woods. He hoped the forest was nothing like the one at Hogwarts, for that forest terrified him in his first year when he had detention with Harry, Hermione and Ron. He shook himself, trying for forget about the Forbidden Forest and focus on finding Alyssa.

The ground beneath his feet was muddy and slippery and he lost his balance a few times, though he managed to regain it before falling over. A drop of water fell onto his cheek and he looked up, noticing that it had started raining. He swore angrily, annoyed at himself for taking her home, angry for caring that she was safe, angry for caring that Alyssa was safe.

He picked up his pace, determined on finding her soon. The rain got heavier and the cool wind got stronger. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. He started to run as he got closer to the woods, though unfortunately he slipped and fell backwards, hitting his head against a small rock. He cursed loudly, closing his eyes, willing the pain to diminish. He stood up again, not caring that his dress robes were now covered in mud and completely ruined.

He had reached the edge of the woods and looked around, seeing no sign of movement he stepped in and called out Alyssa's name. He walked further and further into the woods, cautiously looking around the whole time, half expecting a deadly creature to jump out and kill him.

He stood for a second, straining to see if he could hear any noise. To his left he heard a crunching of leaves and some snapping branches and his head shot up. He dimmed the light on his wand and walked over to the noise, Draco holding his breath. He would never admit to anyone but in that moment he was terrified.

He moved quickly and when he saw what was making the noise he let out a sigh of relief. Alyssa was there, in front of him, looking around his a determined look on her face. "Alyssa? Alyssa, sweetie? Do you remember me? I'm your mummy's friend. What are you doing out here? Everyone's worried sick, especially your mummy," he said, bending down so he was level with her.

Alyssa giggled and smiled when she saw who it was. "Mr. Draco, I renember, i renember. I looking for my daddy," she said simply and went back to what Draco could only assume was her looking for her father.

"Why would you daddy be in the woods? Did mummy say he was here?"

Alyssa shook her head quickly and turned around to face Draco. "She said daddy was far way and that we might not see him for long time but he loves me. This is far way so I look here," she said. "He not here though. He not here."

She began to cry and her legs buckled underneath her. She lay on the ground and sobbed. Draco felt awkward and unsure how to handle the crying girl. After a few minutes contemplating he bent down and scooped her up in his hands, resting her head against his chest. He smoothed her hair down and wiped some mud off of her face.

"I'm going to take you to mummy now because she's worried about you and she misses you," he said and began to walk back in the direction he came from.

On the way back to The Burrow Alyssa had fallen asleep and she snored lightly, her breath tickling his neck. He smiled and for the first time having children crossed his mind. _What I wouldn't give to have a daughter of my own _he thought to himself. It shocked him because he knew Pansy didn't really want children and that the only reason she would have one was to carry on the Malfoy name. She would want a son, not a daughter as well. He wanted a son too but a daughter was what he really wanted.

The two of them arrived back at The Burrow about an hour after he'd gone looking for her. No one was outside and inside the house was silent. He grabbed the handle of the backdoor and pulled it open, shutting it quietly behind him.

Ginny was dozing in an armchair, a blanket draped over her knees. She looked tired and her face was covered in smudged make-up from all her crying. The Aurors had left and Ginny was the only one in the living room. Everyone was either upstairs or had gone home.

He lay Alyssa down on the sofa and gently shook Ginny, wanting to tell her Alyssa was safe. Ginny's eyes opened slowly and she yawned, stretching her arms slightly.

"whatsgoingon?" she asked, her words slurred and her voice groggy.

He smiled at her, noticing how adorable she looked in that moment. "Alyssa, I found Alyssa," he said and Ginny shot up, suddenly wide awake.

"What? When? How? Are you okay? You're covered in mud. I was worried about you, I wondered where you went." Her questions came rushing out and he just smiled at her, pulling the blanket over her more.

"She was the woods behind The Burrow. I found her about twenty minutes ago, though we had a long walk back. I'm fine, it was raining outside so I might have slipped over a few times," he said whilst blushing with embarrassment.

She giggled at him and he gave her a fake death glare. "Sorry but it's funny," she said, still giggling about the whole ordeal.

He laughed too and then he thought back to what she said before. "You were worried about me?" He asked, his face showing how shocked he felt. She nodded and avoided his gaze, and it was her turn to feel embarrassed.

"Look at me," he said and she did, her eyes locking with his, her blush still present on her cheeks. "Thank you," he said and she smiled.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and looked away, suddenly aware of how close they were. "Did she say why she was there? How long she'd been out there? How she was able to get away without my mother seeing?" She asked him, needing to find out how and why it happened.

He nodded, hiding his disappointment that she pulled away from him. "She said she was looking for her father. She said you told her he was somewhere faraway and to her faraway are the woods behind The Burrow. She cried Ginny. She cried because he wasn't there. She wants her dad," He said, his voice calm with a hint of anger. "She should get to see her dad,"

Ginny was now angry. "You think I'm doing the wrong thing, not letting her see her father? Is that what you think? Because if it is you no absolutely nothing. I will always put Alyssa's needs first, always, so don't you dare sit there and judge me. She can't see him and I will not let you make me feel bad for stopping her from seeing him." She snapped at him, her voice slightly louder than intended.

"Mummy?" a small voice spoke. Ginny looked over to see Alyssa sitting up.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling? Are you hurt?" She asked her daughter, pushing the blanket off of her so she could get up. She knelt down next to Alyssa and smoothed down her hair trying to calm her.

"Me fine. Why are you yelling?" she asked, obviously awoken by Ginny's yelling at Draco.

Ginny looked somewhat guilty and hung her head. "Mummy's sorry she woke you. Mummy was just worried that you got hurt. Why did you go down there anyway? You know you're not allowed," Ginny said, her voice strong yet motherly.

It was Alyssa's turn to feel guilty, avoiding her mother's gaze. "I thought I might find daddy," was all she said, barely audible, her voice muffled by the pillow she was leaning into.

Ginny nodded, not wanting to press the issue. She would discuss it with her tomorrow but for now she needed to get Alyssa cleaned up and ready for bed.

"Sweetie, you need to have a bath before going to bed. Can you go and turn on the taps upstairs and wait for mummy. I'll be up in a second." Alyssa nodded and ran up the stairs. After a few moments the sound of rushing water sounded.

"You can sleep on the sofa if you want. It's late." Ginny said in a matter of fact tone before heading up the stairs.

Draco sighed, angry at himself for getting mad at Ginny. He knew she would never do anything to hurt Alyssa he just didn't understand why she wouldn't Alyssa see her father. He couldn't be as bad as his own. He picked the leg of the coffee table in anger, swearing when his foot started throbbing.

He decided he should apologise before going to bed so he too went up the stairs and looked around for the bathroom. The sound of rushing water got louder to the right side of the hall and he pressed his ear up against the door and indeed heard the sound of splashing water. He knocked gently and opened the door slightly before slipping inside.

"Mr. Draco," Alyssa squealed happily, splashing the water from the tub onto the floor.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. Alyssa looked so adorable in that moment that she just couldn't help it. She looked over at Draco and gave him a small smile too. "Want to help?" She offered and he grinned back at her, nodding.

He rolled his sleeves up and knelt down next to Ginny, dipping his hands into the warm soapy water. Both he and Ginny started washing Alyssa, Ginny was her body and Draco shampooing her hair. He smiled at the thought of doing this with his own daughter and he couldn't wait for the small pleasures that would come with parenthood.

Ginny paused for a moment, enjoying watching Draco with Alyssa. She had always wanted someone to do these little things with but she never had the chance. She thought Draco looked so natural and so comfortable and she knew one day he would make a great father. Draco looked over at her when he noticed that she had stopped moving.

He gave her a questioning look and she gave him an adorable smile. "You will make a great father one day Draco Malfoy, a really great father," was all she said before she went back to washing Alyssa.

He didn't even bother trying to hide his smile and his heart swelled at her words and he too went back to washing Alyssa's hair, thinking about the day when he would be doing this with his own daughter.

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed. It is greatly appreciated :) I've managed to get this chapter done quite quickly but i hope its okay.

Callidora-Malfoy in answer to your question, it will be revealed later on. I'm sorry its not in this chapter but i didnt feel like it fit. All will be revealed later on though, i promise.

Also i am looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested you can email me

thanks again and please review :)


	7. Heart to Hearts

Draco woke to the sound of pots and pans crashing and banging around him. He sat up groggily, rubbing the back of his neck, which ached from sleeping on the old, somewhat uncomfortable sofa. He got up slowly, moving towards the source of the noise.

The source was Mrs. Weasley bustling about the kitchen, scrambling eggs, frying bacon, grilling sausages. The room was filled with a pleasant aroma and Draco's stomach growled, realising how hungry he was. Molly finally noticed Draco and gave him a warm smile.

"Morning dear, how'd did you sleep? I hope the settee wasn't too uncomfortable for you. I've been meaning to get that replaced, but well, I could say that about almost anything here," she said kindly, with a small laugh.

Draco smiled back graciously. "You have a lovely home Mrs. Weasley; I hope I didn't intrude by staying last night. I shall leave now and get out of your hair, I don't want to be any more of a nuisance that I have been already."

He made a move to turn around and leave but the voice of Molly stopped him in his tracks.

"Nonsense. You are a guest here and I will personally take offense if you don't stay to eat my cooking. Besides, it is the least I can do considering you went to all that trouble to find Alyssa. I do hope you know how grateful we all are, Ginny especially."

Draco gave molly a grin which she returned.

"Really it was no trouble, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to Alyssa either. The food looks absolutely delicious Molly, I would love some, thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?" He offered.

She refused his help but he insisted and Molly let him lay the table. As Draco was placing the last few pieces of cutlery Ginny walked in, sporting an oversized t-shirt and tiny shorts.

"Mmm, something smells yummy, what's for breakf-"

Ginny stopped as she looked up, noticing Draco for the first time. She blushed, trying, but failing, to discreetly smooth down her hair and pull down her t-shirt to cover her legs. Draco gave her a childish grin, causing her cheeks to darken even more.

"Oh. Good morning. I forgot you were here. How did you sleep?" she asked him, still feeling embarrassed by her attire, or lack thereof.

He gave her another grin and she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Not bad thank you, what about you?" He asked her politely, trying to hide his laughter at her embarrassment.

"Um, fine thank you. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and change," she said, running off before he had a chance to reply.

He just laughed at her antics, causing Molly to poke her head into the dining room.

"Was that Ginny I just heard? And why are you laughing?"

"Yeah, she just went upstairs to get changed; she was somewhat embarrassed that I saw her in her sleeping attire."

Molly joined in with his laughter, knowing how embarrassed Ginny must have been.

"Ah yes, I know how she gets. Well breakfast is ready so why don't you have a seat, I'm sure Ginny will be down soon, probably with Alyssa."

He took a seat at the table, feeling very at home, much to his surprise. He had expected to feel uncomfortable or wary being in the Weasley's home due to their families' history and the way he treated Ron and Ginny at school.

Molly placed a plateful of food down in front of him. It was piled high with bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and beans. He wanted to start eating immediately but his upbringing taught him to wait until everyone was seated at the table. He waited patiently despite the loud grumbles his stomach was making.

Ginny reappeared, now properly dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a tight blue t-shirt. Her hair had been tamed and her curls framed her face nicely. He looked up and caught her eye and she looked back at him. They stayed like that for a moment until Alyssa came bounding down the stairs waking them from their reverie.

"Mr Draco, Mr Draco!" Alyssa exclaimed bounding over to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

He instinctively circled his own around her tiny frame. He loved the fact that the little girl was so enthralled by him and just for one moment he pretended that the girl in his arms was his own.

She broke away from him when Ginny said "Come now Alyssa, let Draco eat his breakfast."

She seated herself down opposite Draco with Molly to her left. Alyssa had chosen a seat next to Draco, much to his delight. They all began to eat the meal Molly had prepared and they all thanked her for her efforts. Ginny finished off the last of the food on her plate and looked up to see if Alyssa had finished.

As she looked up she noticed Draco looking intently at her, as if he was studying her. She blushed but did her best not to look away, trying to see what he was thinking. He turned away, embarrassed at being caught looking at her.

Molly, who had been observing the two, smiled knowingly. She saw the coy looks between the two adults and sense that something was going on between the two. She had also noticed that Ginny had been much happier lately, smiling and laughing. Since the wedding incident Ginny had been depressed and rarely smiled and Molly appreciated the change Draco seemed to have enforced.

Molly left The Burrow to do some shopping in Diagon Alley, taking Alyssa with her, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. The two of them sat in the living room, Ginny on the sofa, her feet tucked under her small frame, and Draco in an armchair facing her.

"Look, I know it is none of my business but because of the ordeal yesterday I have to admit that I am curious about Alyssa's father. You obviously know who it is and you act like he's the most awful person in the world. Is he really that bad?"

Draco knew it was a delicate subject matter but his curiosity took over and he hoped Ginny wouldn't react too badly to him bringing it up.

She gave a sigh and her face fell slightly but she answered none the less.

"First of all you need to know that I'm trying to protect Alyssa. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life and unfortunately those mistakes have affected her. The reason she can't see him isn't because he is bad, it's because I don't know who he is." She said quietly, her voice wavering slightly.

Draco tried to hide his shock but none the less a small gasp escaped his mouth.

Ginny sniffed slightly and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, it is absolutely awful and I'm a terrible person for allowing my daughter to grow up without a father but you have to understand that I was in a terrible place. I found out Harry had cheated on me and then on my own wedding told the whole of the wizarding world I cheated on _the-boy-who-won't-fucking-die _and turned my family and friends against me. I was devastated and needed to feel wanted and loved."

She paused, composing herself quickly.

"Lavender had a new year's party that I'd been invited to before the scandal and Colin and Luna convinced me to go. I had plenty to drink and everyone there was drunk anyway. I started talking to this one guy and things progressed from there and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I felt absolutely awful and I didn't know who the man was and I wasn't about to humiliate myself further by asking others if they had seen me with anyone at the party. I took a holiday with Colin and Luna and had the baby abroad. I told my parents that Colin was the father and that we were in love but decided we were better as friends. I couldn't deal with any more humiliation." She finished and completely broke down, her sobs shaking her slight frame.

Draco sat looking at her awkwardly, unsure how to proceed. He eventually decided to go and comfort her. He sat on the sofa next to her and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slightly. She began to slowly calm down, her sobs turning into small sniffles. She rested her head on his shoulder, drained from all the crying.

"I'm so sorry I keep doing this to you, I feel awful," she told him, wiping her face.

"Please don't feel bad. I promise I don't mind. I just wish I could do something to help you."

She looked at his face which was full of sincerity and longing but something was missing. Pity. Whenever her mother, brothers or even Colin and Luna looked at her there was always pity lurking in their eyes. She hated being pitied and she was thankful that he didn't look at her like that.

She kept looking at him and noticed something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. She had seen something like it when her mother looked at her father but she noticed Draco never looked Pansy like that so she presumed it wasn't love or passion or anything of the sort. Kindness perhaps, yet she wondered why Draco wouldn't look at Pansy with kindness.

She put her thoughts into the back of her mind and closed her eyes, snuggling up to Draco. She was feeling exhausted and couldn't help but get comfortable and drift off into a sleep.

* * *

What felt like only a few minutes, but in reality was a few hours, Ginny opened her eyes and snuggled up to the warm body next to her. Unfortunately she seemed to have forgotten who it was and when she finally noticed she gave a mighty yelp and leaped up.

"Uh...sorry" she muttered under her breath, avoiding looking at him.

He sniggered but shrugged it off. He thought that Ginny looked adorable when her cheeks were pink and her forehead crinkled.

The door slammed shut and Molly bustled in, Alyssa glued at her side. As soon as she saw her mother, however, Alyssa ran over to Ginny to fill her in on everything she had done in Diagon Alley.

"We visited Madame Malkins, and went to quidditch shop and saw Uncle Fred and George and had lunch and-"

"Lunch?" Draco almost yelled, cutting off the five year old, who stood there with a stunned expression on her face, completely unsure what to do.

"Yes Mr Draco. Lunch." She said in such a matter of fact tone that he couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't realise it was so late, Pansy is going to murder me since I didn't come home. What am I going to tell her?" he asked, mainly to himself.

Ginny looked slightly abashed, feeling guilty for keeping him so late due to her embarrassing breakdown though she couldn't help but feel pleased that he had stayed so long.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay and Ginny, thanks for...well just thanks,"

Ginny smiled bashfully. "No, thank you."

And he parted, leaving her with one last smile.

* * *

Pansy, elsewhere, was pacing the floor of the grand foyer in the Malfoy Mansion. Draco hadn't come home and she was angered by it. She presumed he was with another woman, especially since they had argued the night before.

She screamed in anger and stomped her foot, trying to release her frustration. Not long after the front door opened and her soon to be husband stepped through the door, his hair tousled and his shirt wrinkled.

"A little late are you not?" Pansy asked, her tone clipped and harsh.

He looked at her sheepishly but his face showed no true remorse.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I just didn't feel like coming home after the fight we had. I needed some space." He explained, leaving out details he felt were irrelevant to the conversation.

"Oh, so you thought it would be alright to seek comfort with another woman? How dare you? Your father may not be alive but can you imagine how disgraced he would be if he knew of your vulgar behaviour," Pansy lividly responded.

It was Draco's turn to become livid. "How dare I? I did nothing of the sort. I stayed with Blaise and we talked about what a bitch you were being. I received no comfort from another woman nor do I appreciate these accusations. Do you care to anger me further?"

Pansy cowered slightly at his tone, stepping back a little.

"Drakie Poo I'm sorry, I was just so lonely and you know how my mind wanders. Please don't stay mad."

Her tone frustrated him but he sighed and told her he forgave her. He felt guilty for lying but he felt there was no need to tell Pansy the truth for it was simply innocent and she would only make it out to be more than it was. Well, that was the reason he told himself for concealing the truth and lying to his fiancée.

"Draco I meant to tell you something last night but since you did not come home I didn't get the chance. Daphne and I are going away since she thinks it's a good idea for me to relax and have some me time before the wedding. I shall be gone eight weeks and will be back a week before the wedding. Here is a list of all the things I want for the wedding, which are not questionable. You must stick to them and make sure you see to getting everything else arranged also. We shall be presenting ourselves to the wizarding world and therefore this wedding must be perfect." Pansy said, handing him the list before departing.

Draco's face paled at the thought of planning the wedding alone and the list was no comfort. All of Pansy's requests were the complete opposite to his own taste, half of them illegal or at least frowned upon.

Pansy was right about one thing though. They were going to be presenting themselves to the wizarding world for the first time but apparently he and Pansy had very different ideas as to the image they wanted to present.

* * *

Many apologies for the late update. Busy summer filled with grandparents staying and beginning A levels and it has just been pure mayhem. But anyway, I shall stop with the excuses and hope you enjoy :) and please review :)


End file.
